


[podfic] No Good Nephilim

by arkadyevna



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Gore, Pod_O_Ween, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, dead dove do not eat, heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofNo Good NephilimbyLananiA3O.There are few things strong enough to kill a Horseman. Much to Strife’s dismay, a Destroyer powered by the Well of Souls is one of them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] No Good Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Good Nephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014876) by [LananiA3O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LananiA3O/pseuds/LananiA3O). 



**Original:** [No Good Nephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014876) by LananiA3O. 

**Reader:** [arkadyevna.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Rating:** Mature

 **Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence and Major Character Death

 **Length:** 00:20:13

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/41pg78nzhbp5msp/%5BDSR%5D+No+Good+Nephilim.mp3/file) : **13.6 MB**

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for my beloved [Pod_O_Ween 2020](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt 'gore'. This fic absolutely destroyed me because I read it pretty much immediately after I personally completed Darksiders III again recently, and uh. Here we are. Cheers, Lanani. Enjoy!


End file.
